Falling in Love
by Gorin
Summary: Love is in the air. Sonic and Blaze have taken the next step and Tails and Marine are starting to feel something for each other. A mysterious wolf appears saying that Eggman is up to no good. What is he up to? Will Tails and Marine be happy? R&R!
1. Ch1: I do

**A/N: Ok, here it is. My first fic. Please review! Any mispelled words or grammar errors please inform me. I'm not English (but I'm an A+ student in it). Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Couples: Sonic/Blaze; Tails/Marine; OC/Cosmo**

**

* * *

  
**

_Falling in Love_

_Chapter 1: I do…_

_**Tails**_

I couldn't believe it. It was finally the day. Sonic was getting married. With Blaze. Who would've thought?

We were all waiting in front of the church. All of our friends were there. Even Amy, who was now with Shadow. I only wanted to see one person.

Marine.

Don't know why but lately I've been thinking about her a lot. It's been five years since I last saw her.

Sonic was already there. He was quite a nervous wreck.

"What if I'm doing a mistake? What if I won't be happy? What if she does not truly love me?" he kept saying. I tried to relax him.

"Sonic, do you love Blaze?"

"Yeah, with all my heart."

"Then, everything will be alright."

"You're right!"

I was happy he had cheered up.

At that moment, I saw her. She was beautiful. I've never seen something like that. MY eyes scanned her body. My jaw dropped. Literally.

"Tails?" Sonic was calling me. "What's wrong?"

I drifted back to reality. "Nothing, nothing."

"Looks to me you're in love…"

"WHAT?! I'M N-NOT I-IN L-L-LOVE!"~

"Right…"

When I noticed, I was already looking at her again.

Maybe I was in love.

_**Marine**_

There were no people I knew. Except two blokes. Sonic and Tails.

There was that pink gal and the rabbit. A black hedgehog, a plant, a fuzzy-faced guy (Eggman, wasn't it?) and lots of other cobbers.

I walked over to Sonic and Tails. "Oi dan't believe it, mate! You and Blaze! That's ripper! Oh, hi Tails."

Those words came out very emotionless. Not what I wanted.

"Thanks, Marine! Glad you made it!" Sonic replied to me.

"Aaa… hi Marine" Tails seemed really sad. Was it because of my tone?

"So, where's the broide?"

"It's tradition that the bride is late… she'll probably arrive when we're inside." Tails said, with his nerdy look.

"That reminds me, we should get inside"

As soon as Sonic entered, everyone followed. I stayed behind. Tails walked over to me.

_Oh no… Not him, please._

"So… What have you been doing lately?"

"Nothin' special, mate. Just hangin' out with the crew."

"They still the funny guys we met?"

"Most likely. They've been getting drunk at noight." My tone was still emotionless and I could tell he was getting sadder by the minute.

"Oh… ok. Shall we go inside?"

"Yup."

We entered and soon got separated.

_**Tails**_

Why was she talking like that to me? What did I do?

As I was immersed in my thoughts, the song "Here comes the bride" started playing and Blaze entered.

She was beautiful but Marine was still more beautiful.

Wait, what? What am I thinking? Marine?

"Dear beloved, we're gathered here in the light of holy matrimony…"

The priest said the usual words and I drove off to my world…

_**Blaze**_

I was so nervous. I was getting married. ME, a princess. To Sonic. At least I loved him.

As I was entering, I noticed Marine. She smiled at me but she seemed sad. On the front row, there was Tails. He was sad too.

Sonic was beside me. He was really handsome. His speedy personality. I loved it all. He smiles at me too. A big, giant smile.

When I came to, the priest was already asking the usual question.

"Do you, Sonic the Hedgehog, take Blaze the cat to be your wife?"

"I do…" Sonic answered. I wished he answered that.

"And do you, Blaze the Cat, take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your husband?"

"God, YES!" I said it out loud

"What?" The priest was completely dumbfounded.

"Err, I mean… I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I jumped at Sonic after those words. Everyone was cheering as we went out of the church. Tails and Marine were in the front.

"Congratulations, bro. I'm really happy for you" Tails said.

"You're married, Blaze. That's ripper, mate. Oi'm really happy, too" Marine shouted at my face.

"Thanks, guys. You be happy too!" Sonic happily replied.

"WHAT?!" They both said at the same time.

Everything was perfect. Sonic kissed me passionately as we went to the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please say so... so I can post the next one... they will get longer, by the way!**


	2. Ch2: An unexpected guest

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but with tests and all that I couldn't update earlier. Here goes the second chapter! Thanks to Unkownlight's sugestion, only one PoV will be used from now on unless I really need to change them (like I needed in this chapter). Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: An unexpected guest**

**???**

I was running. Running through the night. Running like I never did. Because I was being chased by a small army of robots, that belonged to some kind of scientist. And that someone wanted me. Dead or alive. Since I'm a white wolf it's very easy to identify me so I was having a hard time.

"_I need to find someone. Anyone"_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, a robot jumped in front of me and knocked me to the floor. I quickly got up and delivered a powerful kick to the robot, smashing it completely.

Then, I noticed light was coming from a small restaurant.

"_Maybe I can find help there"_ I quickly approached the restaurant and broke the doors down. When I found out I had just crashed a wedding, I stood completely still.

"You need something?" A blue hedgehog asked. "Ah…" I couldn't talk because I was so embarrassed. "Get outta 'ere. Can't you see we're in the middle of a wedding here?" A raccoon shouted to me.

"Don't be so rude, Marine" Someone said. "Yeah, roight… He just crashed a wedding, mate."

My eyes were quickly drawn to a beautiful being I had just seen. A plant. She was gorgeous. Two roses were shining so hard in her head it almost blinded me.

"So… again. Who are you and what do you want?" This time, it was a purple cat asking it.

"My name's…"

The moment I was going to say my name, the robots destroyed the walls of the restaurant and knocked me to the floor.

"What's this?!" The blue hedgehog shouted. "You brought company, didn't you?!" He seemed really pissed. "No… You don't understand! They want to ki…" I couldn't finish the sentence as two robots started beating me badly.

"Leave him alone!" A two-tailed fox shouted. He ran full speed to the robots, punched one to the floor and kicked the other in the head. "Sonic, come on!" He shouted. "Right!"

The hedgehog ran so fast I couldn't see him. When I turned my head, the robot that was on the floor was nowhere to be seen and he was already running around all the other robots creating a tornado that lifted them to the air and took them outside. At the same time, a red echidna was spinning while the fox lifted him and tossed him so hard, that it created a massive explosion.

"That should do it." The three of them said at the same time.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. You need to treat those wounds."

It was then that I noticed I was bleeding. I had a gash on my forehead that was bleeding heavily. I also had a few more bruises across my face and my tail.

_30 minutes later_

"Start talking, wolf. Who are you and why were those robots chasing you?" The blue hedgehog asked me. "My name is Shine" I replied. "The robots are chasing me because I come from a line of royal wolves. They're hunting me because of my DNA. DNA of royal wolves can be used to create very special weapons. Those weapons are capable of destroying the entire planet and those weapons are responsible for exterminating my family."

"Weapons? But weapons are those?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"… I don't know." I answered. "But who are you, guys?"

"Oh right, we haven't introduced. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. This fox here is Tails. The purple cat over there is my wife, Blaze. And this red echidna is Knuckles." Sonic said. "Come over to the tables and I'll introduce you to the rest of the people"

"Thanks…" I replied.

I had noticed something. I couldn't stop looking at the plant. And she couldn't stop looking at me.

**Normal**

In the back of the room, a certain doctor was very angry.

"What the hell?! How could those stupid robots miss such a simple order?! Grrrrr! I'll have to think of another way to get my hands on that wolf. He's the key to my master plan! Muahahahaha!"

* * *

**A/N: So how was this chapter? BTW, I said "crash a wedding" but they weren't in the wedding itself. They were in the meal that's usually after the wedding (it's called "copo de água" in my language.) If anyone could tell me how you say it, I'd appreciate it. :)**


End file.
